


not a monster

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you going to kill me too?” David asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a monster

**Author's Note:**

> an anon, once again has over-estimated my writing ability and requested a fic - where Web figures out Lieb is a serial killer and thinks he is going to be killed but it leads to sexy times.
> 
> here's my usual sloppy takes.

David knew that something about his life was just too good to be true.

Asked anyone and they would say that David’s life was perfect. He was working his dream job. His parents loved him unconditionally despite his wayward ways of leading his life. He was good looking. He was healthy. He had close friends that he could always count on.

What’s important was that David had Joe.

Perfect Joe. Kind Joe. Mysterious Joe - all of the adjectives people used to describe Joseph Liebgott.

And it’s true, David felt proud that Joe was his boyfriend because to him, Joe was perfect, and kind albeit having the mysterious aura.

Joe had pursued him endlessly; Showing up at his college with flowers that he gathered from the park. Bringing him to the theater to watch the endless plays even though he never liked sitting still for hours. Joe was not one to shy from openly showing his affection and adoration to David.

Joe made David feel like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

But right now, looking at the files in his hands, David didn’t feel so lucky anymore.

He felt sick.

He felt betrayed.

He felt frightened.

David didn’t mean to snoop around Joe’s desk. He was searching for a place to hide the expensive bottle of Scotch he just purchased for Joe’s upcoming birthday. He figured Joe won’t notice if he added another bottle of alcohol in his already extensive collection. And then he found the files and he cursed his curiosity. The files were yellowed around the edges, thick – divided by three sections – Peters, Bowers, and Turner.

All three names that have been discussed at length by the media following the brutal murder of the three victims.

( _The victims were found at their homes – with their throats being slashed cleanly, their heads hanging precariously from their necks as if they were puppets. Their foreheads were numbered with I, II, III._ )

When the first murder happened, NYPD said it was an isolated case, Sean Peters was a gambler. He owed people a lot of money. There was no need to panic. But then the second murder happened, same technique, different victim.

James Bowers, an up and coming politician was murdered and the media had a field day, citing that it was the work of a serial killer. The crowds started to feel uneasy to go out at night alone or to be alone at night in their own home.

The crowd went wild in panic when the third murder happened. Brian Turner was found inside his bedroom, his throat being cut clean leaving his head to roll on the floor, blood pooling the carpet, soaking it in deep red and on his forehead, it was carved with _III_.

They gave the serial killer a name, The Numbers Killer. When David first heard it, he thought that the media lack the creativity of naming things and Joe was brushing his teeth at the time, he spit the foams into the sink and asked David what was the appropriate name that he would give then? David had said, _The Numerals Killer_ , because he used the Roman Numerals to mark the victims and Joe had padded to the bed and dropped a kiss unto David’s forehead.

That was two weeks ago.

But now.

Now he was holding these thick files filled with elaborate information of the victims and David felt cold creeping up his spine, he felt like throwing up, he felt like crying because his perfect boyfriend was The Numerals Killer.

“I see you found the files.”

David whirled around to the sound of the voice that he almost tripped.

Joe stepped into the lights, his eyes trained on David. They stood facing each other.

David looked at the man standing in front of him. Here was the man that David fell in love with. Here was the man that made David felt safe when he was in Joe’s arms. Here was the man that killed people.

“How could you?” David’s voice was full of anguish that Joe visibly flinched. But David was just starting to gain his momentum and he won’t stop unloading his anger, his frustration, his betrayal on Joe.

“How could you, Joe? How could you murdered three innocent men?”

At that, Joe looked at David sharply and he stepped forward towards David but Joe stopped when he saw David’s frightened expression.

“Those fuckers were not innocent,” Joe whispered angrily. “You don’t know them, David. They did terrible things and I was carrying out my duty to make them pay.” Joe clenched his fist and closed his eyes as he took a shuddering breath, willing himself to calm down.

“What bad things that these three men did that you have to murder them in cold blood?” David waved the files as he screamed at Joe.

Joe suddenly was pressing David against his desk, his fingers wrapped tightly around David’s arms as he pinned David firmly on the smooth surface.

“They fucking raped my friend every day and left him to suffer until he killed himself by slitting his throat because he couldn’t take it anymore.” Joe was crying, his face was wet with tears and David felt the hold on his arms slacken. “They made him suffer and I had to make them pay for it.”

Joe took the files from David’s hand and flipped open to newspapers clippings. “Local Teen Found Dead With Jagged Wounds Around His Neck.”

David felt conflicted. God, he felt so lost and conflicted. He understood why Joe had murdered these men in cold blood, but fuck he still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that Joe was capable of murdering.

Joe was now leaning his back against the tall bookcase, his head bowed down in defeat, all the fights had left his body.

“Are you going to kill me too?” David asked and Joe laughed bitterly and breathed out a “fuck no”.

Joe looked at David who was looking at him. David didn’t look frightened anymore, he just looked confused and Joe felt like shit for dragging David into this mess.

“I came to New York to track them down. I had everything figured out. I knew what I had to do. But then I met you.” Joe confessed softly, his eyes boring into David’s blue eyes. “You are the only reason why I didn’t kill them sooner and get the fuck out of New York as soon as possible.”

“I know you hate me now, David. And I don’t blame you for being afraid of me. I am a monster,” Joe’s voice broke at the end of the sentence and David was in front of Joe in record time, pushing Joe’s body against the bookcase.

“Don’t you dare putting words into my mouth. I don’t hate you. I understand why you did it. I am not without compassion, Joseph,” David hissed and he surged forward to kiss Joe squarely on the lips.

Joe felt like he was being punched because David’s kisses were bruising and sharp – all teeth and biting – it felt like a punishment, it felt like an understanding.

And Joe kissed back just as hard, fighting with their mouth and tongue and teeth instead of words. Chasing David’s tongue into his mouth and sucked hard as David ran his fingers in Joe’s hair and tugged hard.

They were breathing hard but they didn’t stop kissing – their kisses were sharp edges and lots of teeth. It hurt. But Joe didn’t mind one bit. When David tilted Joe’s neck by his hair, Joe willingly surrendered himself. His fingers wrapped firmly around David’s side and he groaned loudly when David sunk his teeth on his neck, biting the soft skin hard enough to bruise.

“Fuck, David.” Joe chocked out, feeling his cock harden and David felt it too by the way he was pressing their crotches together, rutting desperately as he pushed his body against Joe’s heavily, the fabrics of their clothes chaffing their bodies.

“I could never hate you,” David grunted and grabbed Joe’s hips tightly as Joe pushed his hips forward for more contact. Joe was panting, delirious with pain and pleasure.

And then David did the unexpected; he kissed the hollow at the base of Joe’s throat softly, and it felt like forgiveness and compassion that Joe’s hips canted forward and he spilled inside his boxers, breathing out David’s name gently.

David kissed Joe’s lips softly, kissed Joe’s closed eyes as he breathed out Joe’s name.

Later – David gathered the files and cranked up the fireplace and threw them in the roaring fire. Joe watched the papers turned into ashes and smokes as he let go of his grudge. David took Joe’s hand in his and whispered that he was not a monster into Joe’s palm.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141553767672/a-fic-where-web-figures-out-lieb-is-a-serial)


End file.
